ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Friendly Pasta Girl
(There is a idea in case if this idea doesn't work too good day: Pastatropolis) The Friendly Pasta Girl is a upcoming American 3D computer-animated adventure fantasy comedy-drama film directed by Andrew Stanton with Lee Unkrich co-directing. It is based off the Creepypasta stories. Unlike the Creepypastas, this film is aimed for children. It is produced at Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Pictures and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Synopsis In an universe where Creepypastas never discovered humans and humans never existed, a CreepyPasta girl named Blythe.AVI moves to a city called PastaCity tolearn to be a scary Creepypasta, but she gets lost shortly after she loses thanks to Smile Dog, so she and Smile Dog must get home in this heartwarming film from the creators of Toy Story, Finding Nemo and Inside Out. Plot Cast *Ashleigh Ball as Blythe.AVI, a Creepypasta teenage girl and the main protagonist. *Chris Pratt as Smile Dog, a Creepypasta dog from who helps Blythe.AVI to get her back home and the deutagonist. *Ben Stiller as Red, a Creepypasta monster who helps Blythe.AVI and the tritagonist. *Tina Fey as Brooke.AVI, a Creepypasta girl who is Red's best friend and the secondary tritagonist. *Danny McBride as Sonic.EXE, a Creepypasta deadly hedgehog and the major antagonist of the film. *Colleen Villard as Tails.EXE, a Creepypasta black fox who is the smart one of Sonic.EXE's crew *Dan Green as Knuckles.EXE, a Creepypasta echidna who is the strongest of Sonic.ExE's pack *John Ratzenberger as Eggman.EXE, a Creepypasta genius who is the inventor of Sonic.EXE's pack. *Cricket Leigh as Amy.EXE, a Creepypasta girl hedgehog who is the flirtiest member of Sonic.EXE's pack. *Kari Wahlgren as Cream.EXE, a Creepypasta rabbit who is the most sensitive member of Sonic.EXE's pack. *Grey DeLisle as Sally.EXE, a Creepypasta squirrel/chipmunk who is part of Sonic.EXE's pack. *Richard Kind as Bing-Bong.AVI, A Creepypasta version of Bing-Bong who is one of Blythe.AVI's roommates *Tara Strong as Mitzi.AVI, a Creepypasta version of Mitzi who is also one of Blythe.AVI's roommates. *Andrew Stanton as The Rake, a Creepypasta creature who doesn't let Blythe.AVI in till she solve his puzzle. *Matt L. Jones as Slenderman, a Creepypasta no-face man who is a mayor of PastaCity. *Jim Parsons as Jeff the Killer, a Creepypasta killer who reunites with Smile dog at the end. He has only one line. *Rodger Bumpass as Red-Eyed Squidward, a Creepypasta squid who is a minor antagonist of the movie who wants to steal Smile Dog. *Bill Hader as Suicide Mouse, a Creepypasta mouse who owns a smoothie shop. Trivia *This is the fifth time that Rodger Bumpass voiced a character on a Pixar film, after A Bugs Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters Inc and Cars. *John Ratzenberger, the legendary voice actor that voiced characters in every Pixar films, voiced Eggman.EXE. *It is the 13th Pixar film to get a PG rating. *It will be Pixar's first film to be released on a October date. *While the other EXE are pretty depressed in the respective EXE games, they actually like their jobs in that movie. *Unlike the Creepypasta stories, this film will focus more on Comedy-drama and less on horror. *The characters, Blythe.AVI, Brooke.AVI, Bing-Bong.AVI and Mitzi.AVI are both created by Pixar for the movie. *According to Andrew Stanton, the Pizza Planet Truck cameo is in this movie. Easter Eggs/Cameo Easter Eggs *At Blythe.AVI's door, it's number is A113, a joke made in every Pixar film. *In the commercial, a railcar's road number reads "1884", the specific number on Phil's train. *At Brooke.AVI's house, we can see a toy version of Luxo Jr. *At Bing-Bong,AVI's room, he owns the same ball as the ball from the Pixar short, Luxo Jr. *In the final scene, Mitzi.AVI is seen holding a modelled locomotive that looks really similar to Phil's locomotive. Cameos *During the scene where Blythe.AVI goes to PastaCity, if you look very closely, you can see Poppa Henry (with black/red eyes) *On one of the screens on one of the PastaCity buildings, you can see Joy. *While Blythe.AVI, Red and Brooke.AVI chasing Red-Eyed Squidward, you can see Bubbha. Comics The Friendly Pasta Girl (comics) MPAA This movie, for the thirteenth time, is rated PG. the movie was rated PG for mild scary action, some rude humor and thematic elements. Television series The film also had a television series titled The Chronicles of Blythe.AVI and Friends. The series had its premeire on Disney Channel. Unlike the movie, which is computer-animated, the series is flash-animated. It was co-animated by DHX Studios and was created at Pixar Animation Studios. Reception Critical Response the movie was universally acclaimed by critics. On Rotten Toamtoes, it had a score of 99%, giving a certificate "Fresh". On CinemaScope, it was given a "A-" Box Office The movie was also a commerical success, grossing over at least $800 million, making it one of the highest-grossing Pixar films. Accolades The movie has won the award for Best Animated Feature at Acamedy Award Ceremony, Critics Choice Awards and Annie Award Ceremony. It was nominated for Favorite Family Movie, at People Choice Awards, but was lost to Collin the Speedy Boy: Shallow Rises. Transcripts The Friendly Pasta Girl/Transcript The Friendly Pasta Girl/TV Spots and Trailers Transcripts Sequels/Franchise The director is currently was talking about a sequel, and it was announced that a sequel will be titled An Another Friendly Pasta Girl and will have Brooke.AVI as the protagonist. Blythe.AVI, Sonic.EXE and his pack, Smile Dog and Bing-Bong.AVI will return. It will release on November 4, 2022. Gallery Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Adventure Category:PG Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Pixar films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Creepypasta Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Animation